A Day In The Life Of Kaito Shion
by DancingSamurai
Summary: Just a oneshot I wrote when I was bored during Spring Break this week XD  I've gotten better at comedy  I think hope   Kaito oh Kaito...what is wrong with you?


**The Vocaloids are a Japanese voice synthesizer program. There are Japanese phrases in this fan fiction that will be given translations at the end. In this story, the Vocaloids all live in a big house together even though they aren't related in any way, except Rin and Len Kagamine, they're twins. **

I awoke early in the morning and grumbled. It was Sunday morning and I just woke from an awesome dream I couldn't remember. Then I remembered the carnival was setting up today! I quickly sat up and stretched, saying "Good morning World!"

****_I jumped out of bed and fell to the floor, momentarily forgetting it was a bunk bed I shared with Len Kagamine. I groaned and stood. Len didn't do anything except turn over mumbling "Bananas." I decided it wasn't the best idea to wake him. The last time I woke him and he was having a dream about bananas, I ended up with a black eye and a missing tooth. Remembering that, I felt my left front tooth with my tongue. We had gotten a replacement._

_ I ran into the bathroom across the hall and showered, dressed, then brushed my teeth. I was excited to watch them set up all the rides and concession stands and- ice cream huts. I practically flew out of my blue, white, and yellow tennis shoes. It was the middle of July, so I decided to change into a T-shirt instead of my white and blue coat. My jeans were clean and new and my blue hair was wet, so I shook my head, splattering water on the mirror._

_ I heard Meiko coming. My breath caught in my throat. If she saw this on the mirror she would flip and I'd be flipped on the griddle. I acted fast and opened the window, then jumped out. I know, thinking back it was rational. But you don't know Meiko when she's drunk and tired. Luckily, I only fell one story. I waded through the flowerbed and stepped on one of Rin Kagamine's orange flowers. I sighed and tried my best to replant it, but it turn out not too good._

_ I ran around back and opened the door. I thought no one was in there, mostly because I thought this door led to the library. I glanced around and smiled, taking a few steps back. I ran through the door and slid on the hardwood floor, doing air guitar. I flipped my hair up and down, pretending to scream._

_ I was wrong._

_ When I stood and closed the door, I turned and saw the kitchen. _

_Then I saw Rin Kagamine._

_ She was looking at me like I was crazy, a butter knife in her hand, and a jar of orange jam on the table next to a half buttered piece of toast. My knees turned to jelly. Why did it have to be Rin? Why not Kasane? Len? Gakupo?_

_ Rin just stared at me, then shook her head slightly and started to look down. I had to think fast._

_"Ohayo gozaimasu! Um, bees, yeah, wow, they were like, uh, coming in swarms," I said stupidly, making hand gestures that didn't look anything like bees. She didn't respond._

_"So, I was thinking," I said, leaning on the counter next to her, looking away, then I looked into her big blue eyes, "Want to go out sometime?"_

_"Kaito Shion," she said, and took a big breath. I tried to suppress a smile. "For the millionth time: No!" she told me bluntly, then kicked my feet out from under me, making me fall, which caused my head to hit the edge of the counter._

_ She walked out of the kitchen, clenching her fists. I was fine, really. I mean, I got head injuries every day or so, and got turned down by her every hour. I stood, and saw her brother, Len looking at me. He shook his head._

_"Look man, I know you want to make out with my sister, and trust me, I'm fine with that, but sliding into the kitchen playing air guitar after jumping out a window to avoid a girl that hates your guts is **not **going to win her heart," Len told me. I shrugged and got a pint of ice cream out of the freezer._

_"Figured," I muttered. Len chuckled and got out the ingredients to make pancakes. He looked over his recipe card and laughed at himself._

_"Can't believe I forgot to get out the bananas," he said. I nodded._

_ He was a good cook, made all the food for everyone, but I think we all were starting to hate bananas. Not that I can say anything though. The one time I cooked for a week was on a bet, and I didn't even get to Wednesday because everyone wanted me to stop. I added ice cream to everything._

_"Want to watch them set up the fair with me toady, Len?" I asked._

_"I'll see if I have time," he answered. I almost thought he was a woman. He wore an apron and had flour on his face, and his hair looked like he just put hair spray in it. That's not saying much though. He always looked like a girl, even though he was a fourteen-year-old male._

_ Meiko entered the kitchen, her ruby eyes unfocused, but she found me. _

_"Ka…Kaito!" she said. I didn't know if she was tired, or drunk. She was definitely angry though. I stood._

_"Y-yes?" I stuttered. I prayed this didn't result with me in another headlock. _

_"Stop splashing on the mirror!" she exclaimed. Len looked at me, then the woozy woman. Getting the mirror wet was like breaking the law to her._

_"It was Len," I said quickly._

_"Len?" she repeated, then turned and exited the room to find the boy who was standing right next to her a second ago._

_"Dude!" Len exclaimed._

_"I'm sorry Len, but you owe me, remember?" I said._

_"I don't owe you anything!" he countered. He was right._

_"Sayonara!" I said, and ran out the door. He followed me but lucky me, he had pancakes on the griddle. _

_"Itte rasshai!" Len replied, and then stormed back into the house, slamming the door. I ran across the suburban street to the park, but didn't stop. I didn't want to stop running. My best friend was mad at me, my other drunken friend was going to kill either my best friend or me possibly both, and my best friends' sister didn't want to go with me._

_ I stopped running when I reached a sign._

_'Fair delayed until further notice.'_

_"Iie,," I said. The sign was attached to the chain link fence that usually contained the fair. I slammed my head against the fence for probably an hour until someone tapped me on the shoulder. I turned around and saw all the other Vocaloids, smiling at me._

_"Nani? Gonna kill me?" I asked miserably._

_"Happy belated April fools!" they exclaimed. Rin was smiling in the front of the group._

_"Does that mean you'll go out with me?" I asked._

_"Ha ha, Kaito. Never in my life," she answered bluntly. I looked to her twin, Len, and he just shrugged._

_"So the fair…?" I wondered._

_"Will be here any moment," Meiko answered. She was drunk, but not mad anymore._

_"Friendship concurs all!" I exclaimed, and ran into their group, taking Len around the shoulder, and smiled at the empty field, and gave a thumbs up._

_"Yeah, right," they all said._

_"Hey! Kaito! I'll go out with you!" Kasane yelled from behind everyone._

_"Um, no thanks, Teto," I answered._

_"Jerk!" she muttered and kicked Gakupo in the groin. He groaned and curled up on the asphalt, sucking his thumb. Megpoid, his sister, gave him an eggplant to calm him down._

_"What do we do now?" asked Big Al._

_"I know," I answered. They waited._

_"Nani?" Miku pressed._

_"Let's walk off into the sunset singing the Friends theme song," I smiled._

_"Wait, sunset? Kaito it's not even noon!" Len told me. I ignored him and started singing, walking in slow motion. I thought the others were following, but instead I heard the click of phones as the started recording. When I didn't stop, I guess Len felt bad for me and followed, singing as well._

**_"I'll be there for you!" _**_I exclaimed, and jumped, fist pumping the air, and somehow, I froze time. Later I found out I had been dreaming :P _

_Ohayo gozaimasu= Good morning_

_Sayonara= Farewell/goodbye_

_Itte rasshai= so long_

_Iie= no_

_Nani= what?_

_If I forgot any, please tell me ^_^_


End file.
